Join the Drama Club!
by RilakkumaXLove
Summary: Moriguchi Natsuki never wanted anything more than to be an actress and get back at a pompous jerk. Now, as she travels around to different tennis schools, will she be able to go to the final competition, or will the tennis players ruin it for her? OCxMult
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OMG NEW STORY :D

**Join the Drama Club!**

Chapter 1: Worthy Now?

"Atobe - sama! Please wait for me! I have your bento today and humbly wish for you to enjoy it!" A young girl who looked to be around 12 with long, black hair spoke as she followed a purple haired boy around.

"Arnn? Ore-sama will not accept any bento from any random commoner Moriguchi Natsuki. We're finally in the Hyotei Middle School Division and ore-sama will finally become king of the school. England had become too boring for me and ore-sama will not allow a commoner to follow him around when ore-sama does become king. Na Kabaji?" The little purple haired Atobe spoke as the strong built Kabaji replied back with his 'usu.'

"But of course Atobe - sama!" The emerald eyed girl spoke shyly as she continued on with her next bold statement. "But, Atobe – sama would you ever consider having me be your girlfriend?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth Atobe whipped around to face the scared girl.

"Did ore - sama hear right? Did the Moriguchi Natsuki, worthless little commoner Moriguchi Natsuki just confess to ore - sama Kabaji?" He condescendingly spoke while flipping his hair as Kabaji replied again with his one word answers.

Natsuki stared wide eyed at the boy she followed all the way from England for.

"Listen clearly Moriguchi. Ore - sama would never degrade himself so much to go out with you. You are clearly unworthy of ore – sama's presence. Perhaps if you were actually beautiful or had a talent to match up to ore – sama with then ore – sama would think about it but no. Ore-sama will not go out with you. Let's go Kabaji." Atobe turned around with a huff as he started walking away with an empathetic-eyed Kabaji trailing after him.

Natsuki's knees gave out from under her as the tears started to pour out of her eyes as she silently cried. She kept crying until the morning bell chimed signaling that beginning of homeroom. She slowly stood up before taking wobbly steps over to the trashcan and throwing away the pink bento that she had made for her precious Atobe Keigo. Her eyes grew harder with a steeling resolve until she dashed out of the building and ran all the way home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.

"Natsuki – sama! Are you all right? I heard you scream!" A maid rushed into a young girl's room before rushing to the girl that was lying on the bed. "Oh dear!"

"I'm fine Layla. I'll be up in a moment, and I can dress myself today for the audition so please go onto the kitchen and have chef Sano start making me breakfast." Natsuki mumbled as she slowly began pushing herself off her heavenly bed. Layla curtseyed quickly and shut the door before running to the kitchen.

Natsuki sighed comically before walking over to the dresser and sitting herself down. She stared hard at the reflection and began to think about the nightmare she had moments ago.

Moriguchi Natsuki's appearance had drastically changed over the last few years from when she was a 12 year old girl. Her emerald eyes had gotten brighter and there was even a mischievous glint in them that wasn't present when she was a child. Her now blonde hair had been permanently dyed and kept in a medium-length braid. Oh, and she had boobs now too. The last bit annoyed Natsuki to no end. Whenever she was around town boys always drooled at the sight of her which made her want to go over to every single one of them punch them really hard in the gut. She had become beautiful.

_You are not worthy_

Natsuki hissed furiously as the same line kept replaying in her head as she picked out her outfit for the day; a pair of shorts and a plain white dress shirt with some cute dangling earrings to match and a pair of golden gladiator sandals. Her head told her to just walk over to Hyotei right now and punch the living daylights out of the pompous king of Hyotei. She lightly put on some eyeliner and mascara before deeming herself presentable and leaving her room and going down to the dining room.

"My little Natsuki is growing up so fast! Look at how beautiful our daughter is Kazuma!" Natsuki's mother, Moriguchi Reiko said excitedly as her daughter joined them at the table.

"I know Reiko. She's growing up! Oh, but Natsuki aren't you going for the audition today? Shouldn't you be in your Midoriyama Chuu uniform?" Her father spoke worriedly at Natsuki who simply began to eat her scone with some chocolate spread.

"It's okay father. Uniform is only mandatory on the school days. Plus, no one really cares…" Natsuki trailed off as she bit off a piece of her scone.

"So darling, what's the play this time? We're so proud of you for being the lead so many times but what will you be acting in this time? Anything new?" Her mother asked as they ate more of their breakfast.

"Coach Fujiyama mentioned that it's going to be Romeo and Juliet but she wants to try something new this time or something so who knows?" She spoke tiredly as she finished her scone and grabbed another off the basket.

"Well Natsuki we're proud of you either way, but many companies are calling again after your performance in Macbeth. Are you sure you don't want to try anything more professional?" Moriguchi Kazuma asked her daughter in a confused tone. Why she didn't want to try acting professionally was beyond her parents when practically all of Japan and America wanted their daughter to be in some kind of production.

"I'm good dad. Oh, I'm going to be late. Bye mom, by dad I love you guys!" Natsuki yelled over her shoulder as she grabbed her purse off the side table near the entrance of the house and dashed to the car that awaited her on in the front.

"Are you going to the school Natsuki – sama?" The driver asked as she nodded in response. As he started the engine and drove off, she started to wonder why she did end up rejecting so many offers to go on a more international stage. So many critics told her that she had the talent and the potential to go on to the professional world at her age of 15.

Natsuki decided to check her blog for any updates. The moments she turned her phone on however, she was greeted with many messages from the followers of her blog.

_To Moriguchi – san:_

_Please consider joining our theatre troop! _

_From Sasaki Productions_

She quickly deleted that one as she read the next one.

_To Natsuki – chan:_

_Kyaaaa! Your performance in Macbeth was amazing! My friends and I went to see it and you were just breath-taking as Lady Macbeth! No wonder you're known as the Angel of our generation! You're going to be such an amazing actress when you grow up!_

_Sincerely Itou Mai_

Natsuki smiled happily at the message. She worked hard over the years to gain that title as the Angel of the acting world. Ever since Atobe Keigo had shot her down, she transferred schools and even did a year abroad in America before coming to realize that she loved the theatre. She could be so many people and portray so many different personalities so easily! She just lost herself whenever she was up on that stage.

"Natsuki – sama, we have arrived. Would you like me to pick you up at around 3?" The driver asked politely as she shook her head.

"No not today. I'm going to walk around and maybe hang out with some friends but thank you." She opened the car door and waved to the man as he drove away.

Natsuki turned around to view the large school that stood proudly behind her. Midoriyama Chuu wasn't the best school, and they didn't win many awards for sports but ever since she joined the school drama club, they had been winning so many awards for her performances from all over the place. She smiled fondly at the nice memories before walking through the front doors and going straight to the auditorium.

"Moriguchi – chan! You were almost late!" Coach Fujiyama's voice boomed at her front the front of the auditorium as the students that filled the first six rows of the place all turned around to stare at her. "Come come child! You already know the lines of Juliet so come on! Just get up on stage and impress me!"

She smiled at her coach and just pondered on how she could have been so lucky to get such a great coach. Coach Fujiyama never stopped smiling and that just made Natsuki feel like she had a second, loving mother.

As she slowly made her way down to the stage she bowed to Coach Fujiyama and the man that stood next to her before she looked back at her coach. "Hey coach, whose going to be my Romeo?" Many boys' cries could be heard as she silently glanced at the audience with a bored expression. Honestly, all these boys were only here to try and hit on her! None of them could care less about theatre! The nerve of every single one of them was beyond her!

"I'll do it." Natsuki whipped her head around to be greeted with the sight of a good looking; blue haired boy around her age with glasses stepped out from the right wing of the stage and stepped forward.

"I'll have you know Moriguchi – chan that this man is actually very talented in theatre as well, but good luck! Recite from Juliet's monologue with Romeo under her windowsill!" Coach Fujiyama urged her as she looked back at the blue haired boy who only chuckled.

"My name's Oshitari Yuushi, but for now I'll be your Romeo." He chuckled again before winking at her to which she only rolled her eyes at. Really what boy didn't think they were all that?

Natsuki closed her eyes before reopening them with a kinder expression. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet." She spoke as the audience became entranced with her performance.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Natsuki was internally surprised; this Oshitari Yuushi kid might actually be good.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy: thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, nor arm nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
>take all myself."<p>

Natsuki breathed out as she opened her eyes to see the audience on their feet cheering her name. She had done a mediocre job in her opinion but the audience still loved it.

"EEK!" She shrieked a bit to see Oshitari Yuushi grab her hand. He smirked at her like he knew that she didn't come in contact with males outside of theatre and started smirking even more when she started to blush.

"Sakaki – kantoku, I think we should decide on this girl to lead the troop for your new company." Natsuki gasped slightly as she realized that he spoke in a kansai accent. He had hidden it so well just a few moments ago during his line!

"Yes Oshitari, I believe you're right." The man next to Coach Fujiyama nodded to him before glancing at the coach that stood next to him who only nodded in reply. "Moriguchi Natsuki, I am going to offer you a huge deal. I am the head of the multi-million dollar Sakaki Corp. One of my personal hobbies outside running my business is coaching tennis at Hyotei Gakuen." Natsuki gulped nervously at the mention of her old school to which Oshitari raised an eyebrow at the notion. "It has come to my attention that you are the best actress in this region, no maybe even all of Japan for one of such a young age. Therefore, I am willing to pay for you to go onto the universal tournament that is to be held in Italy in the first week of September."

Natsuki's eyes widened incredibly at every word that was coming out of this man's mouth. This is exactly the moment she was waiting for. He was going to give her a chance to become famous world-wide! This could be her big debut into professional acting world! She had been waiting for a chance this big and was about to ecstatically answer that man, but he continued on with his speech.

"But, you cannot go on to Italy by yourself because, of course, there is always more than one role in a play. So I wondered for days on how to solve this problem before my tensai of the Hyotei tennis team standing right next to you offered me a solution." Natsuki looked at the boy standing next to her who was just smiling there innocently as if he knew that she would hate the words that were to come out of his mouth. "For every two weeks starting next week, you will be travelling around to the four schools: Shitenhouji in Osaka, Rikkaidai Fuzoku in Kanagawa, Seishun Gakuen, and Hyotei Gakuen in Tokyo for each month and lead the drama club in each school while scouting for potential actors in each school." Natsuki started paling at the thought of having to scout for specific people in the short time that she was given. "Oh, and your entire team must be made up of tennis players. Do you accept?"

Natsuki nodded nervously as her face began to get paler and paler and her heart started hammering against her chest.

"Oi Kantoku, this little lady here looks as if she is about to pass out." Oshitari Yuushi said as he put his arms around her shoulders to support her. "Oi you freshmen in the back, get her some water!"

A short boy quickly ran from behind the curtains as he handed the girl a water bottle which she greedily took and chugged down. She mouthed a quick thank you to the boy before standing up and brushing Oshitari's hands off of her shoulders.

"So Miss Moriguchi Natsuki, I'm guessing that you accept my proposition?" Sakaki Kantoku asked again for good measure before gave her a contract to sign.

Natsuki coughed a bit to which Oshitari patted to her back to, but breathed in before answering. "Yes Sakaki – san, I would be ecstatic to accept your offer." 

**-End CHAPTER ONE-**

PLEASE R/R GUYS! I ACTUALLY PLANNED THIS ONE OUT SO IT'S GOING TO BE GOOD!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Guys this story is on the verge of becoming AMAZING! So please review?

Chapter 2: Shitenhouji?

"My Natsuki is leaving the house! My darling baby is growing up too fast! I miss my baby!" Moriguchi Reiko cried out as she watched her daughter bring down a suitcase and a backpack from her room.

"Mom, you're overacting way too much. I'm only going to be in Osaka for two weeks and then I'll only be in Tokyo and Kanagawa for the last six weeks. I'm going to try and visit you too!" Natsuki exclaimed before setting her luggage down on the carpet.

"Yes dear you shouldn't worry too much. You know I taught Natsuki boxing last year for self-defense so if anything were to happen, which I doubt; she can take care of herself. Plus, from what I hear, the boys in every team you'll be visiting are very well-mannered." Moriguchi Kazuma said sternly as he joined his wife in watching their daughter get ready for the flight to Osaka.

"Yeah mom, listen to dad." Natsuki said as she took out the braid in her hair and let her gold locks fall down past her shoulders. She stepped aside to let Layla get the luggage and bring it out to the car waiting for her out front. "Besides I'll be safe the whole time! I'll even call you a few times a week when I'm not busy."

Her mother looked at her before sniffling a bit. "Oh all right, if both of you say so then I'll trust you Natsuki." She sighed a bit before continuing on. "But I remember when you were still a little girl and you depended on us for everything but look at you now! You're just like me when I was younger!"

Her father smiled fondly at his wife before turning back to Natsuki. "That's right. Oh and darling, you do have everything you need for the flight right?"

"Yes I do dad." Natsuki replied while slipping on a pair of flats that complemented her light blue sundress. "Oh, I'm going to be late for my flight! I love you mom, I love you dad! See you guys in a couple of weeks!" She quickly gave both her parents and her maid a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before bolting out the door with her huge handbag.

"Shimazu – san! Please step on it! I need to get to the airport or I'll miss my flight!" She almost screamed as her driver veered out of the driveway and sped straight onto the highway.

"Yes Natsuki – sama. We'll arrive at Haneda Kuukou in 20 minutes." Her driver nodded to her as he spoke.

Natsuki took a deep breath and was contemplating on whether to take a short nap or not when she realized that her phone was vibrating. She took her phone out and saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello? This is Moriguchi Natsuki speaking."

"Hello Moriguchi – chan! This is Watanabe Osamu speaking." The man at the other line said while yawning. "I'm the Shitenhouji tennis team manager, and my team and I will pick you up at the airport at four o'clock."

She gasped slightly while remembering the itinerary Sakaki-kantoku had given her with all the names of the coaches and players from each team. Which, speaking of the itinerary, was buried deep within her handbag somewhere. She grasped her bag before replying sheepishly.

"Oh, yes of course Watanabe – san," she paused for a moment, "but how will I know who you are? The list Sakaki-kantoku gave me didn't include descriptions."

"Ahh yes I forgot. Well….let's just say it'll be pretty hard to miss my team and you can always call me with this number if you do get lost."

"Oh right, well thank you but I've arrived at the airport so I'll meet you in Osaka?" Natsuki said tiredly as she realized how fast the 20 minutes passed by so quickly.

"Right, see you soon Moriguchi – san." The phone made a 'click' sound as the line went dead.

"Natsuki – sama," Shimazu said as he opened the door, "your luggage is already on the cart. Please be careful." He bowed to her which made Natsuki laugh quietly before he climbed back into the car and drove away.

_Well here I go_

She said to herself before pushing the cart through the sliding doors and walking into the large airport that awaited her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

"Nee Nee Osamu – chan! When's Nee-chan getting here? I'm tired of waiting and I already ate all the food I brought~!" A short, red-haired boy by the name of Tooyama Kintarou complained as him and his team walked over to the doors which people were flowing out of.

"Yeah! Yuushi sent me a picture of her and she's really pretty!" The blonde, speed star added as they closely watched the crowd of people for the rumored girl.

"Kenya, Kin – chan, when Moriguchi – san walks out, you two are not allowed to bomb her with questions. She's probably tired and the last thing she would probably want is to deal with you two." Their buchou, Shiraishi Kuranosuke said with authority as they saw a beautiful girl walk out of the doors.

"Hey hey senpaitachi, isn't that her?" The lazy genius of the team, Zaizen Hikaru asked as he eyed a pretty girl walking over to them. Not that he would ever admit to ever looking at any girl of course.

"Are you guys the Shitenhouji tennis team?" The blonde Moriguchi Natsuki asked politely as each boy nodded their heads in return. "That's great! My name is Moriguchi Natsuki, and please take care of me for the next two weeks!" Natsuki smiled strikingly while bowing slightly.

"Kyaa! Yuu-kun! Look at her! She's so precious!" A boy with glasses said enthusiastically as he shook her hand.

"Kyaa! Koharu! You're so right!" A boy with a green headband said back enthusiastically.

Natsuki looked at the two intently before slightly chuckling to herself before apologizing. "I'm sorry. You just remind me so much of my parents that I can't help but laugh."

Both Koharu and Yuu-kun looked at Natsuki with stars in their eyes as they realized what she said. "Osamu – chan! We like her!" They both said in unison to their coach who only laughed in reply.

"So Moriguchi – san, my name is Shiraishi Kuranosuke, and I'm the buc- "

"And you're the buchou of Shitenhouji while the boy standing next to you is Koishikawa Kenjirou who is the vice-captain. The hyperactive boy behind me is Tooyama Kintarou while the blonde boy fighting with him is Oshitari Kenya. The two who remind me of my parents is Hitouji Yuuji and Konjiki Koharu. That leaves four more guys, and I'm guessing the guy who looks bored out of his mind is Zaizen Hikaru, and the really tall guy is Ishida Gin." She spun around on her heel to look at the remaining two guys. "You must be the coach Watanabe Osamu – san and the one next to you is Chitose Senri. Am I right?" She showed a charming smile while Kin – chan started to jump around.

"Whoa~ nee-chan is so smart! How'd you know?" He asked eagerly.

Natsuki blushed a little before answering him nonchalantly. "I got bored so I asked Oshitari Yuushi – san to give me some descriptions and I just matched your face with your name and wa-la." She added in a little hand motion for effect.

Osamu – chan whistled slightly as Kenya laughed. "Well that's my cousin for you. So why don't we all leave this gloomy airport and head back to my place." He grabbed the suitcase that Natsuki had before looking back over his shoulder. "Oh, and Moriguchi – chan, you'll be staying at my place during your stay here in Osaka."

"Yayy~! Sleepover at Kenya's house with nee-chan!" Kin-chan yelled as he ran up to catch up with Kenya as Natsuki giggled.

"Moriguchi – san, would you like me to carry your bag?" The rough voice of Ishida Gin asked her before she shook her head.

"No it's alright, but thank you." She smiled sweetly at him before going to the huge van that all the tennis team members had stepped into.

She carefully got into the middle seats of the van next to Zaizen Hikaru and Oshitari Kenya before smirking. "So guys who's ready for 20 questions?"

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ano, Kenya – san, why is Moriguchi – san staying at your house?" Zaizen Hikaru asked lazily as the last of Natsuki's stuff was brought in to the Oshitari house from Osamu – chan's car.

"Oh, well there's been an empty bedroom since Yuushi left and my parents just jumped at the idea of having a daughter for a couple of weeks. I hope you don't mind Moriguchi – chan." Kenya added as Shiraishi and Ishida Gin brought up her suitcase and backpack to her room.

"Its fine really Oshitari – san. Your parents are really nice about it." Natsuki said in reply.

When she had stepped into the house, a woman rushed out to see her and proclaimed her to be a 'beautiful, smart lady and Kenya should be lucky to be sharing a roof with such a girl.' The man who had walked out with the woman was more laidback and introduced themselves as Oshitari Kenya's parents.

"Moriguchi – san," she turned around to see Kenya blushing slightly before he mustered up the courage and continued on, "I'm used to everyone calling me Kenya here and since we're going to be working together, I think it's only fair that you get to call me by my first name as well?" Natsuki laughed as Kenya's statement ended up sounding like a question with how his voice trailed off at the end.

"Well, of course I would gladly call you Kenya – san. And, you can call me Natsuki if you'd like. All my friends back home call me that." She added with a smile.

"Aw thanks Natsuki – chan!" Kenya said eagerly while smirking at his kouhai that was pouting behind her.

"That's not fair~! Why does Kenya-baka get to call nee-chan by her first name~! Can I call you by your first name too nee-chan?" Kin – chan pouted and tugged on Natsuki's dress as he spoke.

"If you'd like Tooyama – kun, you can call me Natsuki as well." She smiled happily before being pulled into Kin – chan's bone-crushing hug.

"Kin – chan, that's enough, let go of Moriguchi – san, or I'm going to touch you with my poisoned hand!" Shiraishi said menacingly as he began to unwrap the bandages that covered his arm. Natsuki softly laughed when Kin – chan ran quickly away from Shiraishi and ducked behind the couch.

"No! Anything but that!" She kept continuing to giggle until Shiraishi started laughing along with her.

"All of you Shitenhouji boys can call me by my first name. It's only natural considering that we're going to be working together for the next two weeks." She heard cheering from Yuu-kun and Koharu before looking at Zaizen Hikaru who sauntered toward her.

"I'm still going to call you Moriguchi – san." He said coldly before walking out of the door.

Natsuki immediately started frowning as the door closed softly.

"Don't mind Zaizen too much Natsuki – chan." Chitose lightly said. "He needs to keep up his 'bad boy' image so he was probably embarrassed just now. I wouldn't take it to heart."

The rest of the team snickered as Chitose explained Zaizen's personality to Natsuki.

"Really now?" She asked while smirking. Those kinds of boys were the best to tease, and who knows? He might actually be a pretty good actor under that 'cool boy' façade. "Oh, by the way guys, it's already six o'clock. Don't you all have to get home?"

"It's all good Natsuki nee – chan! We're all going do to a sleepover at Kenya's house tonight!" Kin – chan excitedly spoke while jumping on the couch.

"Hey Kin – chan don't jump on that! That's my mother's favorite couch!" Kenya said sternly before opening the front door. "Zaizen! If you're going to leave then don't loiter around my front yard!"

Natsuki heard some mumbling from Zaizen as he walked back in and sat next to Shiraishi. She continued to stare at Zaizen until he grew flustered and quickly looked in the other direction.

_Oh this is going to be so much fun teasing him!_

"So Natsuki – chan," Shiraishi said, "since we're all going to be here tonight and we're going to be working together and all, why don't you tell us about yourself and we can go around the room and give self introductions."

Natsuki nodded unsurely while looking around the room. Everyone else was looking right back at her except for Zaizen Hikaru who found the carpet to be interesting and was still staring at it.

"Well, I'm 15 years old, and I'm a third-year at Midoriyama Chuu. I'm the head of the drama club back at my school and I love acting. Uhh, I love coffee and chocolate with a burning passion, and I love going to karaoke. My favorite food in the whole world is sushi and yakisoba. Oh, and I would love to try some takoyaki while I'm in Osaka by the way." She glanced at Zaizen who was still not paying attention. "Let's see, oh and the type of guy I like is those with black hair and are the bad boy type. Oh, and I love it when guys have their ears pierced…" Natsuki trailed off as she and the other Shitenhouji boys were staring at Zaizen when he suddenly blushed and ran out of the room.

"Hahahahahaha, oh my god! I've never seen Zaizen run that fast!" Kenya said in between breaths as he kept laughing. "Oh, right it's my turn. My name is Oshitari Kenya. I'm also 15 years old and a third-year at Shitenhouji. My favorite food is probably takoyaki. I'm known as the Naniwa no speed star in the tennis world. My favorite type of girl is ones who are outgoing and not afraid to speak their mind." Kenya finished off with a smile while Koharu whistled.

"My turn!" Koharu vivaciously, "My name is Konjiki Koharu. I'm 15 and a third-year as well. My favorite food is…" He glanced at Yuu-kun sheepishly before continuing, "I'm pretty smart. I have an IQ of over 200. And my favorite type of person is Yuu-kun!" He said merrily before allowing Yuu-kun to take over.

"So my name is Hitouji Yuuji, and I'm 15 and a third-year. My favorite food is…" He looked at Koharu, "I'm good at impressions. Oh, and my favorite person is Koharu!" Koharu gasped slightly before embracing Yuu-kun.

"Right… My name is Koishikawa Kenjirou. I'm a third-year too. I don't really have a favorite food. I don't really stick out either even though I'm the vice-captain." He finished glumly.

Ishida Gin nodded. "My name is Ishida Gin. I'm also 15 years old and a third-year. I like okonimiyaki. I don't really have a favorite type of girl…" He trailed off as Shiraishi laughed.

"Nice answer Gin. So I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke and I'm this little team's buchou which makes me a third-year and I'm 15 too. My favorite food is takoyaki. Oh and I like girls who can bake." He said dreamily as Natsuki looked at the other boys who shrugged.

"OH! ME NEXT! So I'm Tooyama Kintarou yoroshuu yoroshuu. I'm a first year and I'm only 13 years old so I'm the youngest. I like all foods and a lot of people call me the gontakure. Oh and I like girls who can eat a lot and cook too!" He said almost as if he had someone in mind.

"This leaves me and Zaizen whose still not back, so I'm Chitose Senri. I'm still the newbie of the team because I moved here from Kumamoto this year. I'm a third year and I'm 15. I actually think I like udon the most. I love girls who play instruments." He casually added.

Natsuki looked around at all the guys that she was going to work with and prayed that at least one of them had talent in acting and just didn't know it.

"Oi Moriguchi – san." She whipped her head around to see Zaizen leaning against the doorway. "My name is Zaizen Hikaru. I'm a second year and I'm going to be 15 really soon. I like all sorts of foods but I hate all sorts of foods too. Oh and I just love girls who are blonde and can act really well." He finished with a smirk while Natsuki slightly blushed.

_This means war kid. This means war._

**-END CHAPTER 2-**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Hey guys. So I love fanfiction with a burning passion and I was reading this One Piece one and I got really ticked off. Okay, I know I use Japanese words a lot in my stories, but please please PLEASE don't use them if you don't know what they mean. Don't just go to Google translate because, yes, they are wrong.

And if you're going to make an OC please don't make their moves be something like Blizzard Tornado of the Ice Fruit! or something like that…I'm sorry but really? It's a Japanese show, make the name Japanese or something…

Well that's my rambling, enjoy and PLEASEE review guys!

Chapter 3: I CHOOSE YOU!

**-June 15th, 2008, 78 days before Italy-**

The bright rays of sunshine poured into a huge, glass window as a tired Moriguchi Natsuki groggily woke up. She stretched her arms back and sat up in her king size bed to look at her surroundings. The walls were painted a nice midnight blue, which actually worked well because it contrasted nicely with the white, lacy shades. The walls were bare save for a few maps of Japan and maps of all the train lines in Japan. There was even a photograph on the dresser of Oshitari Yuushi and Kenya when they were younger playing dress up.

Natsuki smiled at the photograph but suddenly started wondering when she had even climbed in bed to sleep last night. She honestly couldn't remember much about what happened last night. All she did remember was that they had a major sleepover, and Zaizen Hikaru got a mont blanc to the face after he insulted her hair. She giggled as she thought back to the nice memory.

"Whaa nee-chan you're already awake?" The tired voice of Tooyama Kintarou asked as he popped his head out from under the covers of the king size bed.

Natsuki stared at him with her mouth hanging open while wondering how he had managed to sleep in the same bed as her throughout the night considering how much of a light sleeper she was. She was only 15 years old and she had slept in the same bed as a boy and he was younger than her too!

She carelessly shrugged the thought away. This was the boy who called her nee-chan for crying out loud, he wouldn't do anything to her? Would he?

She sighed a bit as Kin-chan coyly smiled at her. Yup, definitely too innocent to do anything.

"Hey Natsuki-chan, its Shiraishi, are you up yet?" The light voice of Shiraishi Kuranosuke asked as he lightly knocked on her bedroom door.

"Mhmm I just woke up Shiraishi-kun." She said shyly realizing that she had on a tank top and some shorts. "But, I'm not exactly dressed yet so I can't let you in. Was there something you needed?"

He coughed and apologized quietly before continuing on. "Yeah, you see, Kin-chan's been missing seen last night and we were wondering if you've seen him."

She looked down at the grinning redhead who was now standing next to the balcony window.

"Uh…" She trailed off and gaped at the young boy who had opened the balcony window and jumped right off of it.

She fumbled with the sheets and dashed right out onto the balcony and started to search frantically for the young boy who obviously had a death wish.

"Nee-chan where you looking?" Kin-chan asked her naively as she whipped her head around to the floor above hers. And, there sat Tooyama Kintarou gleefully smiling at her from a chair on the third floor's balcony. Next to him stood a smirking Zaizen Hikaru, who waved to her with a devious look on his face.

Natsuki paled slightly when she realized he had a camera in one hand. She glanced down and groaned when she realized she was still wearing her tank tops and shorts, which both had little Hello Kitty designs.

"Nice pajamas Moriguchi."

She scowled at him before stepping back into her room and slamming her balcony door.

_That son of a b-_

**-June 16th, 2008, 77 days left before Italy-**

"Bye Kenya, bye Natsuki-chan! I hope you two have a great day at school!" Oshitari Kenya's mother said excitedly from her spot at the doorway as both Natsuki and Kenya got into a car that was waiting to take them to school.

"Bye Oshitari-san!" She smiled at her before stepping into the car as Kenya did the same.

The inside of the car resembled her own car back home, except this one had a small fridge wedged underneath the passenger seat. Kenya opened it and passed her a bottle of Ponta which she accepted happily as he took one for himself out as well.

"So fun day yesterday huh?" He asked to make some conversation.

She scowled at him to which he laughed at. Yesterday, after Zaizen had taken a picture of her with her pajamas, a war commenced to see who could take the most embarrassing picture of whom. All the Shitenhouji boys and herself had participated. They had all gotten a digital camera and their time limit was until 7 o'clock that night.

Needless to say, many pranks were played and the winner was Shiraishi. He won simply because he had taken a picture of her and Zaizen in a misunderstanding position. And, by misunderstanding position she meant her body literally on top of his from her tripping on the stairs.

Natsuki clutched at her hand and groaned inwardly. It was really giving her a headache just thinking about it.

"But you know, I'm glad we had that little picture war." She blankly stared at him as if he grew a second head. "Uh, well what I mean is, our little Zaizen has trouble fitting in at school."

That got her attention as she almost pounced on the poor boy to beg for more details. Instead, she settled on her best puppy dog eyes she could muster and silently begged for him to continue on.

_Blackmail time~_

"So, Shitenhouji Chuu is well known around here for our jokes and pranks. Our school motto is 'warratamonn gachiya.' All the school teams and clubs go by that rule, and our principal is a huge jokester himself." He chuckled to himself and explained a joke that the principal had told them at the entrance ceremony last year. "And Zaizen of our team doesn't really find stuff funny. He's a serious kid, I've only seen him laugh at a joke once, and that was when Shiraishi first started saying his catchphrase."

Natsuki's eyes were glittering and she was slightly smirking at the newly found information.

_Payback time Zaizen! _

She giggled a little as he kept talking. "But, yesterday, and the day before that, he was laughing a lot and having fun, I think he's enjoying spending time with you Natsuki-chan." She stared at him. And stared and stared and stared. She then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Yeah right, I think he made it clear on the first day that he doesn't like me and he's out to make my life miserable." She dramatically sighed.

"Nah, I think he secretly likes you. Just deep down in his heart and he just doesn't know it yet." Kenya beamed at her while she just shook her head.

"Right whatever you say Kenya-kun."

They rode in silence for the next few minutes until the car pulled up along a small shop that said TAKOYAKI! on a small sign. She looked at Kenya questioningly as he helped her out of the car.

"Uh…Kenya-kun I don't know if you've gone blind or not but this is not the school…" She deadpanned.

He smiled coyly at her before stepping in through the doorway while tugging at Natsuki's hand.

_Oh wow…we're holding hands!_

"Welcome!" The cheery voices of Koharu and Yuu-kun sounded from a table in the shop while waving at Kenya and Natsuki as they walked in. Kenya tugged on her hand even more and the two settled into two seats next to the two lovers of the team.

"Hey guys!" Kin-chan ecstatically yelled out as Gin, Shiraishi, Koishikawa, Kin-chan stepped into the store a moment later.

As soon as the small group of four entered, the three sitting with her stood up immediately and walked toward the door. They all shared a knowing smile at their spot from the door.

"Uh morning guys?" Natsuki said uncertainly. She had a confusing expression on her face while wondering why they were leaving so abruptly. They all had suspicious smiles plastered on their faces too.

_Hmm…something's fishy_

"Oh sorry Natsuki-chan. We always meet here and walk to school together." Shiraishi explained to her. He opened the door and casually held it open for her to walk through it. Again very suspicious but who was she to say no to a hot guy holding open a door for her?

"Thanks Shiraishi-kun." She said happily as she jumped right out the door…

…and into the arms of an unsuspecting Zaizen Hikaru.

"Huh?" They both said in synchronization. A 'click' from a camera was heard while the rest of the Shitenhouji team laughed at the two's predicament. They were practically in each other's arms, and Oshitari Kenya now had a picture for blackmail.

"Senpai…you're going to erase that picture right?" Zaizen said cautiously as he backed up about three steps away from Natsuki.

"Yeah…Kenya-kun you wouldn't be that mean and actually use it as blackmail or anything…right?" She asked in a cross-me-if-you-dare voice.

"Uhh…RUN AWAY!" Oshitari Kenya shouted out in panic as he and the other Shitenhouji guys ran all the way to the school with Zaizen and Natsuki running after them. For anyone who happened to pass upon that seen in the morning, all they could head was a 'Naniwa no speed star!' and 'ahh~ ecstasy~.' Needless to say, it was a very tiring morning for everyone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the group finally arrived at the school and Kenya had unfortunately gotten away and hidden the camera, while Shiraishi had introduced Natsuki to her teachers.

After a short tour she had finally arrived at the drama club. It was a small classroom and from the looks of it, there were only 4 people in the room at that moment. She took a quick breath and gave Shiraishi a thumbs up.

_Here I go!_

"Morning guys!" She exclaimed while opening the door and stepping in.

After hearing her voice, all four of the students stood up and bowed.

"Good morning Moriguchi-san!" They all shouted out enthusiastically in reply.

"Wow, you guys don't have to bow or anything." She said in uncertainty.

"Of course we do! We practically idolize you Moriguchi-san! We've all seen your work in plays and musicals. I'm Koga Akane!" An enthusiastic black haired girl said while skipping over to her.

"Wahh~ that's unfair Koga, I wanted to introduce myself first!" A dark blue-haired boy said as he practically pushed Koga out of the way. "My name's Takagi Kazuki! And you're Moriguchi Natsuki-san and I can't believe I'm meeting you! You're so pretty!" He said as he started jumping up and down.

"That's not nice Kazuki-kun. You shouldn't push Akane-chan out of the way like that, she's your senpai!" A purple haired girl with glasses said as she joined the small group that was forming in front of Natsuki. "My name is Morita Yukimi. I'm the club president here and we humbly welcome you Moriguchi-san."

"Mou, why does everyone else get to introduce themselves first? Totally unfair." The last boy of the group whined as he lazily sauntered over to them.

"That's your own fault Kai!" Takagi Kazuki yelled.

"Right…" He trailed off and looked up at Natsuki. "So I'm Osawa Kai. I'm a second year."

They all moved toward the small group of seat that they were originally seated at and motioned for Natsuki to join them. They had then started a small game of introductions.

"So, like I said earlier, I'm Morita Yukimi and I'm the drama club president. I'm also a third year, and I'm the vice president of the student council here." She pointed at Takagi Kazuki to go next.

"I'm Takagi Kazuki and I'm a first year! Uh, I don't really have a job but I'm also a part of the baseball club, and my best friend is Tooyama Kintarou! He was talking to me last night about you Moriguchi-san!"

_The resemblance is really striking…_

She silently mused to herself as Koga Akane started her introduction.

"I'm Koga Akane and I'm a second year. I'm the treasurer of the drama club and I'm also a part of the swimming club here." She finished cheerfully as she began to hum a song.

The last boy looked up at the awaiting eyes and sighed. "My name is Osawa Kai and I'm a second year. I don't like doing much. Oh, and my best friend talks about you all the time Moriguchi-san."

She looked at him confused eyes. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, it's Zaizen Hikaru. He tells me how you love to annoy him and he has this urge to tease you whenever you're around."

_That brat…_

**-June 17th, 2008, 76 days left before Italy-**

_Damn that Kenya! Thinking I was going to kill him by poisoning his food or something. Dammit! I missed my chance to get revenge on him for the blackmail he got yesterday! Mark my words Kenya, no matter how hot you are I will have my revenge!_

Natsuki did a slight dramatic pose on her walk to school. Ever since yesterday, Kenya had been avoiding her like the plague, thinking that she would threaten him. He was, of course, correct and took drastic measures to make sure he didn't see her.

He had left the house an hour before she even woke up, and his parents had gone on a small trip to go see Kenya's younger brother who was attending school in Hokkaido.

So now the lonely Moriguchi Natsuki was trudging her way to the school trying not to get lost.

"AH! Nee-chan! Whatchya doing here nee-chan?" Two cheery voices asked from behind her. She turned around to see it was Tooyama Kintarou and Takagi Kazuki walking in the opposite direction of the school.

"Uh going to school like you guys should be doing?" She replied smoothly.

"Psh we're not going to school today nee-chan! It's our monthly arcade game day! Wanna come with us?" Kin-chan asked her in a excited voice as Kazuki sheepishly hid behind his best friend.

_Oh my gosh! He is so adorable!_

"Uh…" She trailed off as both boys grabbed her hands and sprinted away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I WIN! HAHAHAHA!" All the people in the arcade cringed after hearing the maniacal laughter from Moriguchi Natsuki. The trio had been at the arcade for the past few hours and this was the first time she had won against both of the first year boys.

"Wow Moriguchi-san! You're so good!" Kazuki complimented her with hearts in his eyes. He had been following her around for the past few hours like a lost puppy and he just looked so adorable that she couldn't help but pat his head or hug him.

"Mou Kazuki-kun you can just call me nee-chan like Kin-chan is or Natsuki-senpai." She gave him a short pat on the head. He just smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay I'll call you Natsuki-senpai!"

The two grinned at each other and started playing a game of air hockey. After about 10 minutes, a loud voice called out to them.

"NEE-CHAN! I LOST! BEAT THAT GUY WHO BEAT ME!" A sniffling Kin-chan shouted at them from another air hockey table a few feet away. The boy standing across from Kin-chan was wearing a white cap and had medium length green hair.

_HES SO CUTE~!_

The boy smirked at Kin-chan's wailing and looked over to Natsuki.

"So you're going to play me miss blondie?" He said in a cocky voice.

_Oh my gosh he's a brat like Zaizen! NOOO such a waste…_

"Yeah I am!" She pushed Kin-chan out of the way and put in 200 yen. "And my name's not blondie, it's Moriguchi Natsuki."

"Hmm well it shouldn't matter either way right blondie?" He replied back which only served in aggravating her even more. "But my names Echizen Ryoma."

_Echizen Ryoma? I've definitely heard of that name somewhere…._

They had played a best two out of three games with her winning the first one and him winning the second game. Of course, Kazuki and Kin-chan were cheering for her the entire time while some people even gathered to watch.

"DAMN!" The last game had ended and Ryoma had ended up beating her by three points.

"Mada mada dane Moriguchi. _You still have lots more to work on."_ He said in Japanese then in English, which she had understood perfectly.

"Naa~ nee-chan what he say?" Kin-chan asked her in a cute voice while Echizen Ryoma got bored and walked away to another game.

"He said 'you still have lots more to work on.' It means mada mada dane." She explained in a motherly voice.

"Hehh~ nee-chan, you're so smart!" He said excitedly. "You still have lots more to work on!"

He began jumping around and bouncing over to the next game when he realized Natsuki wasn't following him.

'**clink'**

"Huh, Natsuki-senpai, are you okay?" Takagi Kazuki asked her in a concerned voice while watching her pick up her case of arcade coins. Kin-chan also showed the concern on his face while going over to see if his nee-chan was okay.

"KIN-CHAN!" She roughly grabbed his shoulders and brought his face only centimeters away from hers. "YOU! I CHOOSE YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN MY PLAY!"

Both first years stood in amazement at Natsuki's decision. Needless to say, the dumbstruck expressions from both of them made her day completely worthwhile.

**-End of Chapter 3-**

Augh that took me forever! Please R/R guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Okay I know anyone still reading this hates me for not updating in forever but I`m back now! Before I start, I got a review from Shadow Dice and man I don`t know who you are but thanks for your advice! I can honestly say this is the typical ocxmulti, mary-sue story and I completely admit it and I hope to be able to fix my writing mistakes more as I start writing again. On with the story!

Chapter 4: Keep the Party Alive

**-June 18th, 2008, 75 days left before Italy-**

"You chose Tooyama Kintarou? Out of all the people in the tennis club you chose that energetic kid? Natsuki-senpai…"

Moriguchi Natsuki had woken up that morning in complete bliss. She still had plenty of time before being sent over to Hyoutei and she had already chosen her first person! True Kin-chan wasn`t the ideal part for Romeo but his English accent was pretty good and there`s always little parts that must be played.

So with her mood in such high spirits, she was just innocently humming a tune when the four drama club members cornered her and continued to question her sanity and actions.

"Kin-chan`s my best friend and all but I don`t think he`s much of an actor." Kazuki added uncertainly, temporary forgetting about his little crush on Natsuki. "It`s just…he`s read my Hamlet script once and he really can`t act for the life of him."

The other three just nodded along with Kazuki`s explanation.

"Gotta agree with Takagi on this one, I know you're an acting prodigy and all but I don`t think this is a good idea." Osawa Kai casually added as well.

Morita Yukimi quickly stepped forward as Natsuki`s dismay started to become more evident. "Let`s just trust Natsuki-chan here okay guys? Come on let`s all head over to class now, homeroom should be starting soon."

Natsuki flashed her a grateful smile as the others were ushered out of the entrance hall where she was first cornered.

_Why must everybody doubt me? _

"Do I really seem that unreliable?" She softly muttered to herself while bending down to pick up her bag which had been dropped during the interrogation earlier.

Natsuki jumped back in surprise however when someone else`s hand brushed against hers and picked up her bag for her.

"Yes you`re unreliable, can`t even pick up your own bag."

She glared at Zaizen Hikaru as he handed her the bag and just sauntered away leaving her alone in the hall.

_Oh the start of another great day…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

"Okay gather around oh holy tennis club members."

School had ended half an hour earlier and the Shitenhouji tennis club members were gathered around Natsuki to start their first, official rehearsal. It was almost perfect, they were completely obedient today and Zaizen hadn`t said a word to her!

"Oh your sarcasm is just hilarious."

_Spoke to soon…_

"Shut up Zaizen."

"Okay children why don`t we start?" Kenya said while pushing both members away from one another. "Now start the rehearsal Natsuki-chan."

_Man these guys are terrible. They just start smirking everytime Zaizen and I fight…So mean_

"Right, so I had Morita Yukimi-chan leave scripts for Macbeth on the table there so take one and open up to Act 2 page 45. It should be Macbeth's monologue where he hallucinates about the dagger." She paused momentarily so that the boys could catch up. "Now we don't have enough parts so we`re going to switch off by my instruction. I'll start with the monologue and please follow along and take this seriously." She added with a glare in Yuu-kun, Koharu and Zaizens` direction.

Natsuki took a big breath, glanced at the small crowd and began her performance.

"Is this a dagger which I see before me, the handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee. I have thee not, and yet I see thee still. Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible. To feeling as to sight? or art thou but A dagger of the mind, a false creation, Proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain? I see thee yet, in form as palpable. As this which now I draw. Thou marshall'st me the way that I was going; And such an instrument I was to use."

It was completely silent for a good minute then…

"Our darling daughter is just amazing isn't she Yuu-kun?"

All the members did a small face palm as the gay couple of the teach completely ruined the atmosphere that Natsuki had created with her small monologue.

"Most definitely! We`re so lucky Koharu!"

"Senpai-tachi please shut up. Hurry up and start Moriguchi."

_Little brat thinks he so cool augh_

"Right, I can just feel your love for me in the air Zaizen…Kuranosuke-san please read on."

"Uh sure Natsuki-chan…" He looked smug at Zaizen`s slightly flustered face but followed her instruction and began reading. "Mine eyes are made the fools o' the other senses, Or else worth all the rest; I see thee still, And on thy blade and dudgeon gouts of blood, Which was not so before. There's no such thing: It is the bloody business which informs Thus to mine eyes. Now o'er the one halfworld Nature seems dead, and wicked dreams abuse The curtain'd sleep; witchcraft celebrates Pale Hecate's offerings, and wither'd murder, Alarum'd by his sentinel, the wolf, Whose howl's his watch, thus with his stealthy pace. With Tarquin's ravishing strides, towards his design Moves like a ghost. Thou sure and firm-set earth. Hear not my steps, which way they walk, for fear Thy very stones prate of my whereabout, And take the present horror from the time, Which now suits with it. Whiles I threat, he lives: Words to the heat of deeds too cold breath gives."

No one spoke, no one dared to speak to Moriguchi Natsuki as her face darkened after he finished reading. The silence was killing Shiraishi so he couldn't help but peek over the script to see Natsuki tackle him.

"You oh my gosh Kuranosuke-san! You! I definitely choose you!" She continued to hug his arm, without realizing of course because she was too happy to notice, until Zaizen pried her off.

"Stop hugging him Moriguchi. It`s weird and uncool." He chided before walking out of the room.

"Wha-!" She sighed a bit. "Oh isn`t that cute. He doesn't want to admit his undying love for me."

She didn't notice how the other boys were smirking a bit at Zaizen's obvious jealousy. (Except for Kintarou of course because he's way too young to understand love.)

_Oh if only you knew Natsuki-chan if only you knew_

"We'll go get him Natsuki-chan!" Kenya enthusiastically told her while dragging all the boys along with him leaving her all alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"WHERE ARE THOSE IDIOTS?"

Moriguchi Natsuki didn't usually get mad. No, she only ever really got mad whenever she thought of Atobe Keigo and his stupid ego. So, for the first time in her life, Moriguchi Natsuki didn't know how to deal with the seething anger that was just growing with every second.

Why was she angry? The anwer was simple.

"THOSE IDIOT TENNIS PLAYERS FORGOT ABOUT ME! WHAT THE HELL?"

They had all left two hours earlier wearing those blasted smirks on their faces, saying that they were going to go find Zaizen who was probably sulking in a corner by himself.

So now here was Moriguchi Natsuki stomping around the school and finally heading over to the tennis clubroom seeing as it was the only place she hadn't looked yet. It was getting dark now and the school was practically empty save for her and the tennis players.

_They are all going to die today. I don't care what Sakaki-san says, looks like Shitenhouji won't be getting any participants in my play in Italy. Oh well sacrifices must be made…_

As she neared the clubroom she could hear the laughter that belonged to one Tooyama Kintarou and the shadows of people from the bright light of the room.

_Yup, they're all dying today._

So without thinking anything she marched straight past the tennis courts and slammed the door of the clubroom and stepped right in.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! WHY DID NONE OF YOU COME BA-"

Her rampage was immediately cut short with the sight that greeted her.

_So…Kin-chan's passed out on the floor although I'm sure he was laughing about a minute ago_

_Koharu and Yuu-kun were doing stupid, gay things in one corner_

_Chitose was reading out some poem with Gin sitting beside him and applauding_

_And finally the grand trio of Zaizen, Kuranosuke, and Kenya were huddled around the table_

Natsuki suspiciously began to approach the three but was suddenly pulled in by Kenya.

"If it isn't our cute little actress? You miss me baby doll? Why I'm just tickled pink that you'd think of me like that!"

_What the hell is wrong with this idiot? Why does he suddenly have a Southern accent? And…oh my god these guys are fucking drunk!_

"Uh Kur- I mean Shiraishi-kun…why are you all drunk?"

_Don't know what kind of drunks these guys are so better staying safe than sorry_

And the instant Shiraishi looked up at her she knew exactly what kind of drunk he was.

"We took some of Osamu-chan's beer, but enough of that Natsuki why don't you come over here? You can sit right here on my lap while I whisper all the sweet things we could do if you followed me home tonight sweetheart."

_Oh my god! EEKKK Someone please help me! Shiraishi Kuranosuke is the sexy, dangerous, preys on innocent girls type of drunk!_

"Uh no it's okay Shiraishi-san I'm content ove-"

"NO SENPAI! She's my Natsuki-chan! You can't have her!"

The bewildered look on her face was priceless as Zaizen Hikaru pulled her onto his lap and pressed her back flush against his face.

"Right you little brat. Like Natsuki here wants a little 2nd year to make her a woman. You'd rather have a man like me right sweetie?"

The two boys began an all-out glaring war against each other as Natsuki's face was continually turning into a darker shade of red as every second passed by. Zaizen was still embracing her against him but Shiraishi had taken both her hand and had begun to kiss each finger while staring right into her eyes every other minute.

"STOP! Both of you! Augh, let me go Zaizen!" She quickly pryed his hands off of her while taking her hands back from Shiraishi's alluring kisses.

And then the impossible happened.

"Wait Natsuki-chan don't leave me! I'm sorry I'm so mean to you normally but I don't want you to go!"

_What the hell? HE'S CRYING?! Well guess that means he's a crying drunk…_

"Yeah come on girlie don't ruin the fun, we're just getting this party started yee ha~!" Kenya shouted up to the girl who was in the middle of trying to tear Zaizen's vice-like grip off of her waist.

"YEAHHHH KEEP THE PARTY ALIVE!"

And she could no nothing as Chitose Senri took off his shirt and started singing.

"_Super star status on the floor you can't control it,_

_ Y~ We love to party, love to party, keep the party alive OH YEAHH~"_

(Keep the Party Alive by Family Force 5)

"Oh yeah Chitose! Keep on stripping!" Shiraishi yelled on as Chitose got up onto the small table and began a rather provocative dance which the tennis players were openly encouraging.

_These idiots…Sorry father and mother, I think I'm going to die here in Osaka_

**-End Chapter 4-**

Okay, I can easily tell you that this is probably one of my worst works ever so I'm sorry to anyone who still reads this and was expecting more but now that I'm back I'll try writing more and hopefully start up my Naruto fanfic again. Thanks for reading guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Read and Review please.

Chapter 5: Sweet Escape

**-June 19****th****, 2008, 74 days left before Italy-**

"Hello? Hi Natsuki-san, this is Chitose. I, well we, were wondering where you were? Kenya said that you left his home before the whole family woke up and we're slightly worried about you."

Moriguchi Natsuki angrily pressed the delete button on her phone before the voicemail continued to play.

After Chitose started to strip last night, she rushed out of the clubhouse and called up Osamu-kantoku and quickly explained the embarrassing situation. However, by the time he arrived and entered the room again with her in tow, the tennis players had all passed out. Osamu-kantoku seemed to think it was funny and laughed it off, but the image of Shiraishi Kuranosuke kissing each one of her fingers was forever burned into her mind. And she couldn't even forget about Zaizen crying no matter how much she tried.

So, because of all of the traumatic events that occurred yesterday, she decided that she deserved a day off. A day off from all of those stupid tennis players. A day to just enjoy herself.

Which is why she woke up at around 5 AM that morning and took the earliest bullet train to Tokyo. Natsuki decided to just shop at Harajuku for the whole day so that she could get rid of her stress in a healthy way.

Currently, it was 11 AM and she was sitting at a table outside of Starbucks, drinking her iced caramel macchiato, letting her golden hair shine in the sunlight. Some of the shoppers couldn't help but stare at the girl while they walked by. But who could blame them? She had chosen to wear a lavender, ruffled, tube top with short jean shorts. A pair of Ray bans sat on the bridge of her nose and her hair was done in a waterfall braid.

_This is nice. I had forgotten how relaxing life could be. Having no idiotic, tennis players around is super nice. It feels so tranquil. I could die of happiness right no-_

"Excuse me?"

Natsuki stayed frozen in place, hoping that whoever had spoken hadn't spoken to her.

"Excuse me. Aren't you Moriguchi Natsuki-san?"

_Damn it. Well it's not a voice I recognize, but it sounds so annoying for some reason._

Natsuki lifted her sunglasses out of her face and straightened her posture before glancing at the owner of the voice. A boy about her age with slightly curly, black hair stood in front of her. He wore a school uniform that she didn't recognize, and the sight of his face made her agitated.

"Yes, I am Moriguchi Natsuki. However, this is my day off, so if this is about a job or an interview, could we please wait until tomorrow?"

She didn't even wait for an answer before bowing slightly and walking away from the table.

"Wait! Moriguchi-san I think you're mistaken. I'm not here for an interview or anything."

_Yeah, no duh. You're around my age, why would you be here to interview me? I just wanted you to leave._

"I'm a tennis player from St. Rudolph. My name is Mizuki Hajime."

_Oh hell no. I refuse to talk to any tennis players._

"What do you mean you refuse to talk to any tennis players!?" His shrill voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Oops, she hadn't meant to voice her thoughts out loud but oh well.

"I mean exactly what I said Mizuki-san. I apologize for saying it so rudely but I am currently on my short, one-day vacation so please _leave me alone._"

She hissed the last part of the sentence. Many of shoppers that passed by them kept whispering about how they were witnessing a 'tragic lover's quarrel.' The tips of Natsuki's ears turned red from embarrassment and anger. How dare these people assume that she would date this boy!

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Moriguchi-san. Why don't I take you out on a nice date while you explain to me why St. Rudolph wasn't chosen in your little plan to go to Italy with Sakaki-kantoku." His voice trailed off coldly.

Natsuki stared at him with wide-eyes. Oh god, he was going to take her to a back alley somewhere and kill her.

_I'm sorry mother, father. I m__ay__ die today._

She took a deep breath before readying herself into her boxing pose. If all went well, she could break his nose and run away before anything got too serious.

"I'll have you come with me."

Her hand moved to punch his face as he said those words. But both were surprised to see a hand appear to catch her fist.

"Hey Mizuki-san. Am I interrupting a date?"

Natsuki whipped her head around to see a boy with spiky, silver hair. He was pretty good-looking, but she didn't even register his looks. All she could think about at that moment was to run away from this Mizuki Hajime.

"Hello Niou-kun. And yes, you are interrupting a date so if you'll excuse us." His gripped his hand tightly around hers but Niou wouldn't let go of her fist.

"Mizuki-san, why does your girlfriend look so uncomfortable?" His tone stayed nonchalant, but his eyes stared right into Natsuki's.

"Well Niou-kun, it's probably because you're holding onto her hand."

At that comment, Niou let go of her fist but she frantically grabbed his hand the moment he let go of hers. She then proceeded to mouth the words 'help me' to him.

He only smiled a bit and nodded before hardening his eyes and looking over at Mizuki.

"Mizuki-san. There is a police station right around the corner. I could get a cop and report to him that you're sexually harassing this girl. She would agree and support me and you would be taken in. Or you could let her go now and save yourself the embarrassment. Your choice."

Natsuki stayed tense but began to relax as Mizuki removed his hand from her wrist.

"Fine. You win today Niou-kun. Goodbye." He stepped back from them, gave them a rigid bow before sprinting away.

They both watched Mizuki's form running away before laughing.

"Thank you so much! I was really close to breaking his nose until you came by. I'm Moriguchi Natsuki by the way. I go to Midoriyama Chuugakkou." She bowed deeply while making sure her appearance was still fine. She hadn't realized how hot this guy was until now.

"It's no big deal. I lost my idiot friend in the crowds and I saw you trying to get away from Mizuki so I thought I'd help. My name's Niou Masaharu. I go to Rikkaidai Fuzoku." She stared at him with wide eyes. "Uh, yes?"

She shook her head a bit but smiled. "Nothing nothing. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're a tennis player right?" She continued as he nodded his head. "Well, as thanks for saving me, would you like to get something to eat? The shop down the street that sells crepes is pretty good."

_I didn't know asking a boy to go on a date was so nerve-wrecking! Hopefully he won't think that I'm a creep or something…._

"What kind of guy would I be if I didn't accompany a pretty lady to get some crepes? Lead the way sweetheart." His words seemed to make her melt. She could only nod in response as he intertwined their fingers and led her down the street.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At around 5 PM, the Shitenhouji boys were gathered in Kenya's house for an emergency meeting. None of them had heard from Natsuki all day and they were extremely worried about the pretty blonde.

"Nee-chan's not coming back!"

Tooyama Kintarou started screaming and thrashing around on the sofa.

"Our poor poor daughter! She's probably lost, cold, and alone! Our poor baby!" Koharu and Yuu-kun began crying as Kin-chan's behavior seemed to encourage them.

"Just stop it guys. She was probably stressed and needed some time alone. It wasn't even our fault she went somewhere so we shouldn't worry about it." Zaizen chided at his peers but glanced at Koishikawa as he cleared his throat.

"Uh, but Zaizen-kun, it is your fault."

The tennis players all stopped talking with one another and focused on what their vice-captain was saying.

"What do you mean it's Hikaru's fault?"

"Well not just Zaizen-kun. It's also Kenya-san and Kura-san's faults too."

The group became super quiet, waiting for him to continue speaking.

"What I mean is, you guys made her uncomfortable last night." They all looked at each other but shrugged. "Well. Zaizen-kun you cried to her and asked her to never leave you. Kura-san, you began seducing her and telling her to…well…uh…sleep with you. And Kenya, you started talking in a southern accent."

A silence fell on the stunned group. Then, Yuu-kun and Koharu slowly rose and walked over to where the guilty trio was sitting.

"You three did that to our daughter…never forgive you…" They extended their arms and made a motion of strangling them.

"Wait, guys calm down!"

Chitose tried to yell over the group but they were too loud. "SERIOUSLY GUYS STOP! NATSUKI IS CALLING!"

That got everyone to shut up and listen to the soft, violin ringtone that was playing.

"Um Natsuki-san? Are you all right?"

Chitose spoke into the phone but sneakily put it on speaker.

"Hey Senri-kun. Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to get a break from the tennis team. Um…I'm not sure if you remember about what happened last night but I just really needed to get away from everything."

The three tennis players gulped as the rest of the group glared at them for a moment.

"It's completely understandable Natsuki-san. Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah, sorry I was in Tokyo for the whole day." She let out a dreamy sigh. "And hey Senri-kun, you can keep a secret right?"

"Uh…" He glanced at all of the tennis players who were listening in but they just urged him to continue. "Of course I can Natsuki-san."

"I think I'm in love."

Everyone in the room could hear the shattering of Zaizen Hikaru's heart.


End file.
